


Detective Chloe

by Time_Lady927



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Lady927/pseuds/Time_Lady927
Summary: Alternate take on the episode "Ladybug"- After Marinette is framed by Lila and expelled, Chloe takes it upon herself to prove her innocence and expose the true guilty party, who needs Queen Bee when you have Detective Chloe?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Detective Chloe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. The show is property of Zagtoon, Method animation, and Disney. If anything is mine, it would be the idea for this story.

**Author's Note:** I was not that pleased with how things turned in the episode "Ladybug". Plus, I couldn't ignore that fact that both Chloe and Sabrina were perfectly fine while most of their classmates were being akumatized. I'm certain it was because they believed Marinette was innocent. The reason I believe that because I know Chloe knows Marinette well. They may not be friends, but she would know Marinette would never do any of that horrible stuff. I'm also not certain Chloe really trusted Lila, especially after the "Miracular" incident. Anyway, I was thinking Chloe could have little faith in Alya's skills and offer her own. Marinette and Adrien decide to accept, fearing that they may have no other options. Thus, an investigation is launched. Let's see if Lila can still get away with her framing or if Marinette will be properly proven innocent.

* * *

**Detective Chloe**

It was the worst day Marinette had had in her life. Sure, she had had some pretty bad battles as Ladybug and a bad day or two as her civilian self, but no villain battle or bad day with Chloe could compare to this. Everything was still replaying in her mind.

First, Ms. Bustier calls her to the front of the room claiming someone left her a note saying she, Marinette, stole the mock exam answers. She searched her bag and found the answers in her bag, though Marinette had no idea how they got there. When Lila spoke up, it was clear that she stole the test answers and put them in Marinette's bag to frame her. Unfortunately, Ms. Bustier did not believe it because Lila scored the worst in the class.

The second was when both she and Lila were sent to the office while Ms. Bustier sorted everything out. Along the way to the office, Marinette told Lila that she was not going to fall into her trap, to wit Lila retorted that she already had. And then Lila went down the stairs, lied down, and screamed about her leg being hurt. Several people, including the principal, Mr. Damocles, ran to investigate the noise and found Lila wailing like a banshee claiming that Marinette had pushed her down the stairs.

Third, Marinette's parents were called into the school with Lila accusing her of being a bully. She tried to defend herself, but the principal seemed to side with Lila, especially when she mentioned her stealing her fox pendant, a present from her grandmother; although Marinette knew it was not really from her grandmother as she had seen Lila purchase it on the day she met Adrien. Marinette was grateful that her parents seemed to believe her. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the principal, her teacher, or a good number of her peers.

The fourth thing that happened was when the day really took a turn for the worse. Lila had led the principal and her parents into the locker room, where Ms. Bustier and the other kids from class were conveniently waiting, and went straight to Marinette's locker. Mr. Damocles ordered Marinette to open her locker, and she did. To her shock, the fox pendant fell out and Lila identified it.

Marinette naturally denied that she stole the necklace, but nobody seemed to believe her. She knew Adrien knew the truth and begged him to vouch for her. He was about to, but the principal refused to hear him out. She could still hear the principal's words in her head.

" _Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you're expelled from this school!_ " He said.

She still remembered how she felt shamed and humiliated she felt as she started walking away with her parents. She caught a glimpse of her mother's face, she was angry, but not at her daughter; her anger was at the principal and the teacher for not believing her innocent daughter.

Just as they were about to leave, a whole swarm of red akumas flooded the room and started landing on random people's items, including Marinette's purse and her mother's ring. She could hear the voice of Hawk Moth in her head offering her and her mother a chance for justice in exchange for the miraculous. Marinette felt compelled to obey and prepared to remove her earrings. She was just starting to remove one earring, when suddenly, the connection was broken.

Everyone who was akumatized changed back as well. Unfortunately, this did not change the fact that Marinette was expelled, so she was forced to return home in sorry, shame, and slight anger.

Now, here she was, in her room. Her only company being her kwami, Tikki.

"If you had been akumatized today, nothing could've stopped you from handing your miraculous over to Hawk Moth!" Tikki told her in fear.

"And there would be no more Ladybug. End of story," said Marinette. "But I'm not letting Lila or Hawk Moth win. I'm going to prove my innocence!"

Marinette seemed confident for a second. However, it was short-lived as she remembered how many people now view her as a villain. How could she prove her innocence when so many believe she's guilty?

"I wish Alya could help me," Marinette sadly said. Alya may be her best friend, but with all that happened, Marinette wondered if she still trusted her.

"Alya didn't become akumatized at school today. I'm sure that means she still trusts you. Call her," Tikki said.

Marinette nodded and grabbed her phone. Tikki made a good point. Marinette remembered enough from the attempted akumatization to know that among the people who were akumatized at the school, Alya was not one of them. She also remembered Adrien was not akumatized either; definitely because he knew the truth. Lila was obviously not affected because she was proud of what she did. And then she remembered catching a glimpse of Chloe and Sabrina, both were perfectly normal. Could that mean something?

Unfortunately, Marinette was forced to put her last thought on hold as she needed to get ahold of Alya to know for sure if she believed her to be innocent. The phone rang twice and Alya answered. She had a sympathetic look on her face.

" _Hey, girl. How are you holding up?_ " Alya kindly asked.

"Honestly, not too well," said Marinette with a sigh. "Aside from my own parents, everyone now thinks I'm a thief, a cheater, and a bully."

" _Not everyone, Marinette_ ," said Alya, giving her a smile. " _I know that stuff can't be true._ "

Marinette's face lit up with joy. "So you believe me?"

" _Of course I do, girl. Now let's recap,_ " said Alya. " _You're accused of stealing the mock exam answers. Evidence 1: the answer sheet was found in your school bag. You're also accused of pushing Lila down the stairs. No one witnessed the actual event, but everyone did see Lila at the bottom of the staircase. You're also accused of stealing Lila's necklace, which was evidence 2: found inside your locker. And finally, you have a motive. I know for a fact that you've hated Lila from day one because she hangs around Adrien._ "

Marinette could only frown at this. She called Alya because she wanted her to help prove her innocence. But all of this was making it sound like Alya thinks Marinette is guilty too.

"I'm sure glad I called you," Marinette sarcastically said; if Tikki was being honest, even she was starting to question her decision to have Marinette call Alya at the moment.

" _You're my best friend, Marinette. I totally believe you. But the evidence is stacked against you,_ " said Alya. And then she gave a confident smile. " _But the good news is the world's greatest reporters always seek the truth. So I'm gonna prove your innocence._ "

Marinette sighed in relief at this news. "Thanks, Alya. So, what's the plan?"

" _Well, a culprit always leaves clues, that's a given. And by following these clues, it will lead us-_ " Alya began.

"To Lila!" Marinette finished, knowing full well that it was she who was framing her.

" _No!_ " Alya said, dashing Marinette's spirit for a bit. And then she continued. " _To the guilty party. If you're so quick to accuse Lila, you might overlook another potential baddie_."

"Oh. Right," Marinette said in embarrassment; even though she knew full well it was Lila, Alya did have a point. There was a chance Lila had an accomplice in at least one of the acts.

" _Whoever did this would've had to have touched your locker when they planted the necklace. I'm gonna go by and get some fingerprints,_ " said Alya.

"Great! Let me know what you find," said Marinette. And then she ended the call. She sighed in relief afterwards. "Good old, Alya."

"I knew she still trusted you!" Tikki cheered. And then they heard a ding. "Was that the alert for a text?"

"Yeah. But who could it be?" Marinette asked. She looked at her phone. "Adrien?"

"Probably an encouraging message. Open it!" Tikki enthusiastically said.

Marinette smiled and nodded. Perhaps some uplifting words from her crush would help cheer her up. She opened the text and read it. She was expecting something sweet and bright. This, however, was cryptic. Tikki took and look and was confused.

_Come to the back of the bakery in 5 minutes. It's important. Tell no one._

"What do you suppose he means?" Tikki asked.

"No idea," said Marinette. And then she gasped. "Do you think he saw me getting ready to take off my earrings? Do you think he knows?!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," said Tikki trying to calm the girl down. "He probably wants to tell you he likes you."

"That's not better!" Marinette whined. "What if he does and I end up making a total fool of myself? Or what if it's a set up for a prank?"

"Adrien wouldn't do that!" Tikki quickly said. "Maybe….. He…. Needs your help with something."

"What could he need my help with?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know," said Tikki. "What I do know is that you have no reason to suspect anything bad."

Marinette let out a breath of relief and said, "You're right, Tikki. I'll meet him and see for myself."

After Marinette and Tikki finished talking, Marinette's mother called her as she came upstairs. Tikki had to quickly hide to avoid being seen.

Marinette's parents explained to her that while they believed her, the situation was very complicated. Until they found her a new school, they wanted her to help out at their bakery. This was quite disappointing to Marinette because she wanted more than anything to prove her innocence. She was relieved that Adrien was supposed to meet her in five minutes in back.

* * *

-five minutes later-

The five minutes of working on pastries seemed to last forever. Marinette asked her parents to let her go to the bathroom, so they did. Instead of going to the bathroom, she went out the back door and looked around.

Marinette wondered where Adrien could be. At first she did not see him and figured it was a waste of time. But then she heard a 'psst' sound and jumped. Two people in trench coats and hats came out of the corner.

"Were you followed?" asked a raspy voice which sounded strangely similar to Adrien's.

"No," said Marinette, trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry. But why are you dressed like that?"

One of the trench coat people flinched. "Uh… because we're trying to hide our identities."

"Not doing a very good job of it, Adrien and Chloe," Marinette said while giggling as she pointed to their feet.

The two people looked down at their feet. The first pair of legs had blue jeans and a pair of orange and white sneakers with black butterflies on the sides. The second pair of legs was wearing white Capri pants and black and white wing tip shoes.

The second person groaned and angrily threw off their hat, revealing their true identity, Chloe Bourgeois.

"Now do you see why I was against these utterly ridiculous disguises?" Chloe asked while removing her coat.

"I thought it would be cool to do this like old timey gangsters," Adrien said as he took took off his disguise.

Marinette sighed and shook her head. "Adrien, what's this about? Your text was very cryptic. And why are you here, Chloe?"

"This may sound a little strange, but Chloe told me she wants to prove your innocence," Adrien said.

Marinette blinked twice. "You do? Why?" Marinette asked Chloe. "I mean, we don't get along. In fact, you've openly admitted to not liking me."

"That may be true, but there's no way I'm letting you get expelled for stuff you didn't do," Chloe declared, shocking Marinette.

"You know?!" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. I was as surprised as you are to hear that when she told me," said Adrien.

"Well, yeah. You're too goodie two shoes to pull off all that stuff," said Chloe. And then she smiled. "Plus, you tried to warn me about listening to Lila despite how I treated you, so I guess I owe you."

"You tried to warn Chloe about Lila?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"I saw her whispering something to Chloe one day. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was pretty sure it was some kinda lie. So I told Chloe not to take Lila too seriously," Marinette explained.

Chloe looked embarrassed as she said, "I….. Didn't respond too well to her warning. In fact, I lashed out at her and boasted about my hero status. But I didn't trust Lila after that. And I don't trust her now."

"And Sabrina's helping too," said Adrien. "Sabrina told me that her father raised her to believe in 'Innocent Until Proven Guilty'. And you weren't actually proven guilty from where she stands."

"That's great!" Marinette happily said. "I should let Alya know. Then we can all-"

"Nope! Out of the question," Chloe said.

"What? Why?" Marinette asked.

"That girl is completely and utterly biased. She's unlikely to even consider Lila a suspect," Chloe bluntly said.

Adrien frowned and said, "She has a point, Marinette. She'll overlook anything accusing Lila because she believes she's as much a victim as you are."

"But what if someone else is involved?" Marinette asked. "Alya told me that if I'm quick to accuse Lila, I might overlook another potential baddie."

"She would say that," said Chloe in a condescending way. "Though that is a good point. She could've talked someone into helping her with one or two set ups."

"Even so, we can't bring her into our investigation," said Adrien. He sighed sadly as he continued. "I'm sorry, Marinette, but the fact is, we just can't trust Alya to get the right answers."

"She's a decent blogger, but she's no detective," said Chloe.

Marinette let out a sad sigh and said, "Maybe you're right. Okay, Chloe, I'm counting on you and Sabrina."

Chloe smiled and said, "You won't be disappointed."

Chloe turned around and got ready to leave. Just before she left she heard Marinette call her name.

"Chloe," she said, getting the blonde female's attention. Marinette then smiled at her. "Queen Bee may be a superhero, but the fact that you're helping someone without your miraculous means a great deal."

After she said that, Marinette went back inside before her parents got suspicious of her absence. Chloe did not seem to understand as she and Adrien left the alley.

"What did she mean by that?" Chloe asked. "How is helping prove her innocence as me better than saving Paris as Queen Bee?"

"Neither is better, Chloe," said Adrien. "But there's more to being a true hero than having powers, a costume, or being famous. Sometimes being a hero is about just doing what's right for no other reason than it's the right thing to do."

"Really?" Chloe asked with a smile. "Then maybe Ladybug will give me my miraculous again!"

Adrien rolled his eyes and said, "Miraculous have nothing to do with it. Not that getting one even matters right now." And then he left.

Chloe was puzzled by his words. What was he saying? Did he mean he did not want her to be Queen Bee? Although, it was not like she was helping Marinette just to look good. Someone had to. If not her, then who? It was time she put Queen Bee aside. She had to become someone else. She needed to be the person who would prove an innocent girl was indeed innocent.

Look out, Lila Rossi, your worst enemy is coming. Prepare for…. Detective Chloe.


End file.
